Heavenly fangirl
by oxybry
Summary: Algunas veces la vida no va por los caminos que esperas y aun así algunos hábitos son imposibles de romper.


**_Kikitapatia_** _me ha retado a escribir una historia, una tragedia para un personaje muy querido del mundo de Skip Beat, así que aquí voy._

 _ADVERTIDOS QUEDAN._

 ** _Descargo de responsabilidad:_** _Skip Beat!_ No me pertenece

...

 ** _Heavenly fangirl_**

El llanto sonó fuerte en la habitación. La enfermera se les acercó con el pequeño bulto en los brazos.

—¿Han escogido un nombre?

Una sombra de tristeza cruzó sus ojos, entre toda la felicidad. Él lo hubiese odiado, hubiese odiado la sombra de tristeza en ese momento que solo debería ser de regocijo. Él hubiese estado dando grititos y saltos de alegría y contándole a su hijo historias de cómo sin la ayuda de él, su padre nunca hubiese conquistado a su madre. Incluso en sus últimos días no pudo dejar sus hábitos de fangirl, era una pasión.

—Sí, su nombre es Yukihito, Yukihito Hizuri.

—Es un nombre precioso, felicitaciones.

Kyoko le dedicó una sonrisa cansada mientras acunaba a su hijo en brazos, y juraría que escuchó un gritito ahogado desde algún lugar de la habitación, y a la fuerza de la costumbre se lo atribuyó, porque después de escuchar ese sonido por casi la mitad de sus años de vida era de esperarse que lo escuchara ahora. Realmente lo extrañaba, a Yashiro y sus manías.

Esa noche mientras Kyoko dormía, Kuon tomó a su hijo cuando el pequeño se despertó, la pelusa de pelo negro en contraste con los despiertos ojos verdes, lo primero que saltaba a la vista. Le prestó uno de sus dedos al que se aferró con su arrugada manito y sin notarlo empezó a hablarle en susurros.

—¿Quieres saber de dónde viene tu nombre, Yuki…? Bueno, te diré que te llamas igual que mi mejor amigo, tu tío. Él hubiese querido conocerte, él estaba emocionado con tu llegada, de verdad trató de esperar a que llegaras, pero tuvo que partir antes de tiempo. Ah, sí, pero me hizo prometer que no serías lento en el amor, como yo. Veras, tenía esta costumbre de meter la cuchara en cosas que no le incumbían, porque era su responsabilidad como amigo, siempre decía, y solía decir también que sin su ayuda tu madre y yo tendríamos la cabeza blanca en canas para cuando nos decidiéramos a estar juntos. No le digas, pero quizás siempre tuvo la razón.

Yuki lo miró con atención, sin soltar su dedo.

—También tenía este terrible problema con la tecnología, no tienes idea de los montos tan ridículos que gastaba en celulares y estoy seguro de que el presidente ha donado un par de millones a la clínica, ya que algunos de sus más avanzados artilugios médicos dejaron de funcionar súbitamente después de un encuentro fortuito con Yukihito, no es que ellos estuvieran al tanto… Eso, también es un secreto, no se lo digas a nadie.

Siempre decía que yo era un fracaso en el amor, pero era mi mejor amigo y me ayudó a planear cuando me propuse a tu madre y estuvo a mi lado el día que mi ángel de blanco caminó hacia el altar, hacia mí. Además, estuvo tan feliz cuando supo que venías en camino…

—Él era paciente, y cada vez que yo sentía el peso del mundo en mis hombros, siempre estaba allí para ayudarme a volver a ponerme de pie. Y algunas veces fue él quien me dio un empujón al aparente vacío, que resultaron ser los mejores momentos de mi vida… Desearía que estuviera aquí, debería estar aquí, se suponía que fuera tu padrino, que te enseñáramos juntos sobre chicas, que te quejaras con él, que te malcriara, que lo hicieras correr detrás de ti por los pasillos de LME.

Los ojitos de Yuki se cerraban con el sueño. Sonrió pensando en su hijo y en cómo la reciente herida de la pérdida dolía un poco menos.

—Duerme, mi pequeño. Estoy seguro que hay un ángel velando por ti, pero no aprendas de sus mañas de casamentero o de fangirl —agregó con una sonrisa cómplice mientras lo acomodaba en la cuna.

…

* * *

Observó a sus dos amigos profundamente dormidos, se acercó a la cuna y vio los curiosos ojos verdes que lo miraban.

—Ayyyy, ¡eres tan lindooooooo!, es tan injusto que no pueda abrazarte… Pero bueno, ahora es tu trabajo asegurarte que ese par de tontos estén bien a partir de ahora, Yuki-chan —dijo mirando con una sonrisa nostálgica a sus amigos—, especialmente del tonto de tu padre. Ahora, a dormir mi pequeño bribón, tío Yash velará tus sueños.


End file.
